Friendship Games 2: Los juegos del amor
by Florwis
Summary: Luego del repentino encuentro de las dos Twilights. Twilight humana debe acostumbrase a su nueva escuela, lo cual le sera fácil gracias a sus nuevas mejores amigas, pero la llegada de la otra twilight (Pony) ara mucha confusión, nuevamente se enfrentaran a Cloudsdale, donde estarán los "The pegasus" (WonderBolts), Twilight pony y Twilight humana pelearan por flash.. ¿Que pasara?
1. Sinopsis

Luego de los juegos de la amistad contra los shadowbolts, Twilight sparkle (humana), decide empezar un nuevo día en la preparatoria Canterlot Hight, hará nuevos amigos, de como ara enemigos. Mientras tanto en Ponyville del otro mundo, La princesa Twilight Sparkle esta muy atareada y sus amigas deciden darle unas vacaciones, ella viaja a Equestria donde se topara con la otra Twilight, ambas enamoradas del mismo Flash Sentry, ¿Quien se quedara con el?, nuevamente se realizaran otros juegos, contra la escuela de Cloudsdale, el equipo "The pegasus" (Los WonderBolts), una de nuestras WonderColts, caerá perdidamente enamorada de uno de ellos y viceversa. La Twilight Humana tratara de adaptarse a esta nueva escuela, costara, mientras que la Princesa Twilight intentara recuperar a Flash, cosa que sera difícil, pero también deberá entender que hay una persona para cada quien.


	2. Cap 1 Prologo

**Hola a todos mis hermosas/os Lectoras/ers.**

 **-¿Como están?, Espero que bien.**

 **Bueno primero antes de comenzar quería pedirles que me dijeran todos los personajes que hay en Equestria que faltaron en Equestria girls, tanto como Fancy, Caramel, Chesse, Lightning Dust, Thunderlane, serán de Cloudsdale, También habrá intercambio de escuela, y aya algunos personajes de Crystal Prep :'D,**

 **-Notaron que en la película Lightning Dust y Indigo Zap, se parecen, O.O, para mi son hermanas creo... No es que diga que Lightning Dust salio o sea ella, pero fíjense el peinado-**

* * *

Los juegos de la amistad ya habían finalizado,hace semanas, nuestras queridas amigas se preparaban, ya, para disfrutar de su nuevo y esplendoroso día en la preparatoria Canterlot High, muchas cosas para planear y poco tiempo para pensar, para nuestra querida Twilight, todo era emocionante, hacer nuevos amigos en su nueva preparatoria, ya quería estar allí, recorrer cada pasillo, leer los libros de la biblioteca, pasear por las aulas y sobre todo aprobar todas las materias con altos dieces.

Una de las primeras en llegar en la escuela fue Applejack, no era raro, ya que como primer deber del día es levantar a su familia y preparar el desayuno, para su suerte llego Twilight, algo nerviosa y emocionada, de la nada salto Pinkie pie con un gorro de fiesta atado en su cabeza y una enorme sonrisa de felicidad.

-¡¿Nerviosionada Twilight!?- Pregunto y exclamo la chica de cabello rosa, esponjado, y piel rosa claro, un poco asustada asintió Twilight.

-No creo que esa palabra exista ¿Sabes?- Comento Applejack con su tipo acento campirano, la chica estaba feliz.

-Descuida caramelo, veraz que les caerás bien a todos- Confirmo con una suave sonrisa Applejack.

-¡Así es!, Aquí en Canterlot Hight, todos son buenos, nos ayudamos entre sí, no somos como "Crystal Prep"- dijo entre comillas la chica de cabello arco iris- Tal vez en tu otra escuela te traten mal, pero aquí, nadie es diferente, todos somos iguales, a todos les caíste bien durante los juegos, ¿No es así?- Twilight Asintió, -Entonces deja a un lado tus nervios, sabemos que lo que hiciste estuvo mal, pero lo hiciste por presión, tampoco sabías que esto iba a suceder- Agrego Rarity, la chica de cabello violeta y piel blanca, quien llegaba detrás de Rainbow, la chica de cabellos arco iris.

-Gracias, por todo, por ayudarme y por darme una cálida y dulce bienvenida- Todas se unieron en un cálido abrazo grupal, tras llegar la ultima, Sunset entraron al colegio.

-Antes deberás cambiar ese atuendo, dulzura- Afirmo Rarity, mirándola de pies a cabeza.

-Hay, ya no empieces, todo a su tiempo- Contesto Applejack, algo abrumada.

-Esta bien, solo decía- todas rodaron los ojos y siguieron caminado, todos se dirigieron hacía el gimnasio pues la Directora Celestia anunciaría algo importante, al llegar, todos estaban reunidos entre si, hablaban de lo que podría estar planeando la directora, finalmente, no tan esperado la nueva directora Cadence, de Crystal Crep, junto a Celestía, subió al escenario.

-Bienvenidos alumnos, a nuestro nuevo y primer día de clases, quiero informarles, que los juegos de la amistad volverán nuevamente- todos quedaron atónitos por la noticia.

-Así es, luego de años de competir con Canterlot High, el ganador debe competir con los otros ganadores de otras escuelas y como este año gano Cloudsdale, competiremos con Cloudsdale- Todos aplaudieron y festejaron, pues otros juegos. -Espero que en estos juegos no aya muchos problemas "Mágicos"- Agrego con una pequeña risa Cadence, todos rieron y Twilight se encogió de hombros, Sunset noto eso, en señal de confianza llevo su mano a su hombro dándole una cálida sonrisa, ella la devolvió, -La directora Cadence tuvo la amabilidad de dejar competir a nuestra escuela y como gratitud decidí agregar a dos de sus alumnas durante los juegos, sería como un pequeño intercambio escolar- todos aplaudieron.

-¿Y bien, quien sera los voluntarios de ir a cristal crep?- casi nadie levanto la mano, pero al final fueron Bonbon y lyra, quienes se ofrecieron, emocionada mente.

-Bien, alumnos, por favor reciban a Índigo Zap y Lemon Zest- Índigo hizo una de sus entradas, típicas como las de Dash, tomo el micrófono y grito en el. -¡HOLAAAA A TODOS!- dejando casi sordos a media escuela, mientras que por otro lado Lemon, iba tarareando una canción y a la vez haciendo que tocaba una guitarra, ambas vestían diferente, Índigo traía una remera azul oscuro de tirantes, en sima de ella un top con mangas cortas de color amarillo con un rayo y una nube azul en el, debajo un pantalón algo rasgado en las rodillas, unas botas zapatillas azules y blancas con toques de rayos amarillos, tenía un cinturón celeste claro y guantes que le hacían juego. Lemon Zest, tenía una chaqueta sin botones ni cierre de mangas cortas, color celeste turquesa, un vestido rosa y flores dibujadas en el de color verde claro, abajo unos zapatos rosa con abrojo verde claro.

-Bien, Bienvenidas chicas y espero que disfruten su estancia, haber, que compañera les pondré- Celestía miro a todas -Pinkie pie le enseñaras el lugar a Lemon Zest- Miro a Rainbow quien hacía reír a Twilight, -Y Rainbow Dash a Índigo- estas dos se miraron desafiante, pues ya se conocieron no tan bien en los primeros días de los juegos.

-Bien chicas, ya pueden ir, espero que puedan adaptarse estas semanas- sin decir mas la directora bajo del escenario junto a la directora Cadence.

-¡HOLIS DOLIS OLWIS, BIENVENIDAS A CANTERLO HIGHT, TODO ES PURA FIESTA Y DIVERSIÓN EN ESTA ESCUELA, LES ENCANTARA Y QUERRÁN QUEDARSE, VAMOS LEMON HAY MUCHO QUE VER!- Pinkie pie y Lemon se fueron por toda la escuela.

-Así que, Dash- dijo Índigo con una sonrisa, entono de grito.

-Y así que Índigo- dijo Rainbow de un tono tranquilo y modesto.

-Em, si me permiten mi opinión, Índigo es un tanto Terca- Opino Twilight quien estaba algo nerviosa por la reacción que tomaría por eso.

-Oh no te preocupes, Dash es de igual de terca de lo que puede ser ella- agrego Applejack con una sonrisa burlona entre dientes.

-¡Oye!- Las dos se quejaron & hicieron un mini puchero, luego se cruzaron de brazos, la verdad parecían gemelas haciendo lo mismo y los mismos gestos.

-Parece que este día sera "Un nuevo comienzo" para mí- dijo Twilight entre comillas y todas rieron.

* * *

 **¿Y?, ¿Que les pareció?, espero que les aya gustado, se que fue algo aburrido este primer capitulo, pero el segundo y el primero habrá tensión, me pareció algo justo poner a dos de Cristal Prep, ya que fue un empate**

 **Kisss**

 **~ Florwis**


	3. Cap 2 El director Discord

**Hola a todos, si algunos me ponían que era corto lo se, tratare de alargar un poco mas ¿okay?**

 **y bueno, como están todos, espero que bien, porque yo no, tengo un dolor de cabeza... (si deben estar pensando y a mi que me importa xD)**

 **Oki doki Loki, comencemos con el cap**

* * *

Luego de que las chicas les dieran un largo y aburrivertido recorrido por la preparatoria, decidieron ir a almorzar a la cafetería de la escuela, las chicas habían acordado reunirse, menos Rainbow, ya que Índigo quería conocer la ciudad o algunos lugares cerca de la escuela, cosa que Rainbow accedió, al principio le caía un poco mal, pero al final se dieron cuenta que tenían cierto parecido en gustos. Mientras que con las chicas..

Pinkie pie se había divertido mucho con Lemon Zest, la verdad nunca había encontrado una chica tan parecida a ella, claro que no cambiaría nada su amor y afecto a sus amigas, las 7 la estaban pasando bien, Sunset Shimmer no se separaba de su diario mágico ya que Twilight le empezaba a responder constante mente, Sunset parecía que su diario fuera un Celular, no apartaba la vista de el, tenia una sonrisa pintada en la cara, cosa que a todas les causaba algo de risa, por otro lado la Twilight (humana), estaba algo nerviosa, mas bien estaba por estallar de nervios, toda la escuela la saludaba como si la conocieran desde siempre, ella los saludaba, también no entendía porque un chico de cabello azul y piel naranja siempre le andaba hablando como si fueran mejores amigos, tampoco entendía porque la invitaba a hablar un rato, pero ella le decía que estaba ocupada por exámenes, aunque pareciera raro, ella jugaba un poco con su cabello al estar con el chico, que correspondía al nombre de Flash Sentry, Guitarrista de una Banda. El Primer día de Twilight en la escuela fue muy divertido para ella, ya que sus dos ex compañeras de escuela ya no la trataban mal, o era porque ya eran amigas o la trataban bien solo porque estaban con las chicas.

En un breve momento desprevenido, Twilight aprovecho para escabullirse, normalmente es lo que hacía mejor, camino por los pasillos estando vacíos, resoplo y se dejo caer en el frió y duro suelo de mármol, abrazo sus rodillas, Twilight sintió que alguien la observaba, luego volteo su vista, Flash, era Flash, el se sentó a su lado y le dedico una medía sonrisa.

-¿Todo en orden?- Pregunto Flash, ya sentado a su lado, ella asintió, pero luego suspiro

-En realidad, mas o menos...- un silencio de unos minutos dejo pensado a Flash.

-¿Que es lo que ocurre?, puedes confiar en mi- ella asintió y le dedico una media sonrisa.

-creo que no encajo en esta esta escuela- Twilight tenía la voz en hilo, apenas audible.

-oh, ¿Porque crees eso?- Pregunto Flash, un tanto preocupado, la tomo de la mano y ella se sonrojo un poco, al igual que el.

-Bueno... para empezar, en mi otra escuela no me trataban como la mejor persona, comparada con todos era una extraña, es como un ejemplo de un perro entre gatos, era considerada una sabelotodo, pero no era yo sola, había muchas, pero parecía ser, que yo era la rara entre todos, no tenía amigos, tampoco quiero parecer lo en esta escuela- con cada palabra parecía estar por llorar, Flash estuvo atentamente prestando le atención, en cada letra.

-Oye... Eso no quiere decir que no encajes, mira en toda la escuela a todos les caes bien, debes admitir, que Canterlot High no es como "Cristal Crep"- dijo entre comillas y una cara de disgusto, lo que causo una pequeña risa entre los dos - Aquí todos nos llevamos bien, tal vez no sea la mejor escuela de todas, pero se que es la mejor escuela en amistad-

-Tienes razón- Twilight abrazo a Flash y el le devolvió el abrazo, pero con un gran sonrojo en el rostro, pronto toco el timbre y en cualquier momento todos iban a salir de sus aulas y de la cafetería, así que decidieron separarse y verse mas tarde, en ese preciso instante en el cual Flash desapareció por los pasillos, Índigo y Dash corrían a toda prisa, pues les tocaba la clase de Matemática y iban a llegar tarde, por mala suerte se llevaron puesta a Twilight,

-Lo siento!- gritaron las dos ya un poco lejos.

En el aula de matemática...

El profesor, estaba explicando algunas ecuaciones con numero algebraicos, aburridos para todos, mientras que Dash tomaba su pequeña siesta, Índigo estaba hablando por el celular con sus otras amigas de Cristal Prep, había comentado que la estaba pasando bien ya que al fin y al cabo tenían que conocerse mejor y todo iba a resultar en una buena y linda amistad. Cuando la hora de Matemática había terminado todos se retiraron en forma de alivio del salón, la Directora Celestia los había citado a todos para hablar sobre los nuevos juegos realizados,

Todos ya en el gimnasio, se dio el comienzo, la directora Celestia subió al escenario junto a un señor mayor, tenía el cabello negro con algunas canas, blanco para ser mas precisos y la piel color gris y amarronada a la vez, su nombre era Discord.

-Alumnos, quiero presentar les a Discord, el director de Cloudsdale- Todos aplaudieron.

-¡Hola alumnos de Canterlot, me honra participar con su humilde, digo buen escuela, estamos todos muy emocionados!, digo todos están emocionados por conocer a sus rivales, digo su competencia-

-Si, pero esto no es una competencia solo son juegos para convivir con los demás- dijo Celestia seriamente mientras Discord tragaba en seco y asentía.

-La Primera etapa de juegos se realizara en Cloudsdale- dijo Luna.

-Claro, ya que habrá mas de los juegos realizados la ultima vez- Explico Cadence, quien también estaba junto a Luna

-¿y cuales serán esos otros juegos?- Pregunto Pinkie pie super emocionada por saber.

-Bueno, natación, volley, carrera de obstáculos y diseño..- al escuchar diseño Rarity grito como una maniática, sabía que ella era ideal para eso.

-Oye niña tu te me haces conocida y tu también- dijo el profesor Discord, señalando a Rainbow y Fluttershy.

-Duh, es obvio íbamos a esa escuela- dijo Rainbow rodando los ojos.

-Ahora me acuerdo, si eras la pequeña dashie- dijo discord mientras daba unos pequeños golpes en la cabeza de dash, ella gruño un poco y luego saludo a Fluttershy.

-Sera un honor competir con una de las ex mejores jugadoras de Cloudsdale- Al terminar de decir eso se despidió y Celestia dio fin a la reunión, todos se retiraron como si nada hubiera pasado

* * *

 **TACHAN?, Si un aburrido cap, pero no se preocupen que lo mas interesante comienza mas adelante :'3 Muajajajajajajajajaja**

 **Por cierto para aclarar elegí a discord porque no sabía aun a quien poner como director pero bueno.**

 **-¿que les pareció?**


	4. Cap 3 The pegasus

**Holiis, ¿Como tais?, (Yo y mis palabras sin ortografía) ('-') miauw.**

 **Tanto que esperaban esta aparición, uwu,**

* * *

El sol iluminaba la gran estatua del caballo, ya reparada, todas estaba hablando sobre lo que pasaria en los juegos, algunas esperaban no tener mas inconvenientes, Rarity se preguntaba si sus rivales eran lindos, mientras las demás hablaban de como se dividirían los grupos, quien con cada quien.

-¿Así... que..?-Dijo Applejack intentando mantener una conversación o mas bien empezarla. Todas dirigieron su mirada hacia ella.

-¿asistieron a esa escuela?- Pregunto ella, mientras las demás voltearon su vista y la fijaron en Rainbow y Fluttershy.

-Si...- Dijo en casi un susurro Fluttershy, mientras las demás se esforzaban por escuchar.

-La verdad, era una buena escuela, pero... era una escuela de...- Rainbow fue interrumpida.

\- Muy malas personas, siempre me trataban mal- Contesto Fluttershy con sus ojos cristalizados, todas fruncieron su mirada entendiendo la.

-Bienvenida a mi mundo- Dijo Twilight acomodándose las gafas.

-¡Wooohoo! tu mundo debe ser un lugar de sufrimiento, soledad, tristeza, ignorancia, que suerte que no vamos a "Cristal Prep"!- dijo Pinkie pie alegremente, mientras todas le miraban con cara de "cállate".

-¿Como eran en su escuela?- Pregunto Índigo para cambiar de tema, ella también era culpable de como trataban a Twilight o algo así.

-Bien, cuando nosotras íbamos todo era diferente, yo tenia muchos amigos en esa escuela, me llevaba bien con todos y tenia una mejor amiga, Guilda...- todas miraron a Rainbow por su cambio de animo al mencionar el nombre, mientras que Fluttershy le sonreía.

-¿Quien fue Guilda?- Pregunto Sunset.

-Ya, Como dije una de mis mejores amigas, oh eso eramos antes de irme a Canterlot con Fluttershy, ella era muy mala, bueno no conmigo, si no con los demás, bueno algunos, por culpa de ella siempre me metía en problemas, en graves problemas-

-recuerdas una vez lo de la cafetería- dijo Fluttershy mientras fruncía su ceño.

-Si esa fue la ultima vez que la vi, por culpa de ella casi me expulsan de la escuela, ella robo comida de la cafetería porque no quería pagarla y en cambio dejo cabellos míos para que me culparan a mi- la expresión de dash cambio a furia.

-vaya, después de eso, yo jamas querría volver a ser su amiga- dijo Lemon Zest cruzada de brazos, todas concordaron con ella

-¿pero?. para todo hay un perdón ¿no es así?- Dijo Twilight mientras algunas hacían cara de FacePalm.

-En eso tienes razón, tal vez eso se puede hablar...- dijo Sunset.

-Pues supongo que si... te pudimos perdonar a ti, a Guilda también- todas asintieron.

-Chicas, creo que se nos hace tarde para la escuela.. o mas bien para la nueva escuela...- Dijo Twilight mirando su reloj.

-Tiene razón, pero antes todas tenemos que ir con la mejor ropa!- Rarity saco los atuendos que había fabricado para los Friendship games y se los puso a cada una, a Twilight le dio una falda violeta con una remera de color blanco y una chaqueta rosa y violeta, en en logo su cutie mark, también le soltó el cabello y les dio unas botas zapatillas de color blanca y rosa, intento quitarle sus anteojos pero así Twilight no podría ver.

Las chicas tomaron sus pertenencias, mochila, libros entre otras muchas, y se dirigieron a la parada del colectivo para llegar a Cloudsdale, Fluttershy se encontraba nerviosa de volver a su antigua escuela al igual que Rainbow que era muy raro de ella. La directora Celestia tomaba lista de los alumnos. en el autobús subieron, Flash Sentry, Big Macintosh, Indigo Zap, Lemon Zest, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Applejack, etc..

Al llegar, todos los alumnos de la preparatoria Cloudsdale, estaban ansiosos por recibirlos.

Las chicas bajaron y luego los chicos, pero a Rarity se le quedo algo así que fue a buscarlo con ayuda de Rainbow.

-Esas parecen pan comido- dijo un chico alto de ojos Verdes esmeralda y crin azul marino.

-No te creas, tenemos que conocer bien a la competencia- Dijo una chica de cabello blanco y ojos celestes.

-Recuerden que solo importa ganar - dijo Una chica de cabello tipo fuego y ojos naranja.

-como sea- rodó los ojos el chico.

-Soarin compórtate, Spitfire tiene razón, si no ganamos contra esa escuela seremos perdedores, apenas empatamos el otro año con Cristal Prep- Dijo Fleetfloot, la chica de cabello blanco.

-¡HOLA CLOUDSDALE MI NOMBRE ES PINKIE PIE!- Grito Pinkie tirando serpentinas de la nada.

-¿Ooookey?- Dijo Spit algo espantada.

-¡Pinkie pie, compórtate!- Grito Rarity bajando delante de dash.

-Ah tu sabes que es Pinkie siendo Pinkie- Rainbow rodó los ojos.

-No me digan que van a empezar a discutir frente a nuestros rivales- las regaño Applejack.

-Bienvenidos a Cloudsdale, mi nombre es Chesse Sandwitch y seré su guía todas estas semanas- Grito Emocionado Chesse, un chico de cabello marrón y piel amarilla.

-Ellos son Spitfire- Dijo Chesse Señalando a la chica de cabello fuego, - ella es fleetfloot- dijo señalando a la chica de cabello blanco -y Este es Soarin- dijo señalando a El chico de ojos esmeralda y cabello azul marino.

-Hey, que hay, hola!- Dijeron ellos al unisono.

-Hola!- Las chicas/os saludaron a los tres con gran energia, mas de la que ellos mostraban.

-Vaya vaya vaya, sie es crash y Sap- Una sombra se acerco a ellas, era una chica de aspecto rudo, tenia cabello rubio casi naranja y piel celeste medía verdosa.

-LIGHTNIND DUST!- Gritaron Índigo y Rainbow mirándola con odio.

-Enemiga y Prima- que linda sera esta competencia.

-Ahora si...- Dijo Rainbow mientras Applejack la tomaba del brazo.

-Baja los humos caramelo- dijo Applejack mientras se llevaba a las dos a otra parte, junto a las demás.

* * *

 **Siii otro cap nwn**

 **besitos (? amores (? mios (?**


	5. Cap 4 Viejs Amigs

**Pensaba en cancelar el fic, todas mis historias mas bien, porque no se... uso mas wattpad y aquí nadie lee mis historias... en wattpad si. y seria desperdicio compartirlas aquí.**

* * *

Después de que Applejack evadiera una pelea de dos viejas rivales, se llevo a Rainbow cerca de las demás, Índigo también estaba algo irritada, las chicas las miraron preocupadas, mientras que Fluttershy se encogía de hombros.

-¿Conoces a Lightning Dust?- Se dijeron Rainbow y Índigo al mismo tiempo y se miraron.

-Es mi peor enemiga- dijo Dash, mirándola con odio, Lightning se encontraba en la otra parte de la entrada, viendo a Dash, en ese momento sus miradas se toparon y se miraron con un odio.

-Es mi prima, me a echo la vida miserable- escupió Índigo muy irritada, claro, tenían cierto parecido, eso Rainbow lo noto, pero diferente comportamiento, Lightning era una problemática sin razón, hacia trampa y mentía mucho, con tal de ganar ella era todo lo opuesto.

-Mis condolencias- contesto Rainbow mientras colocaba la mano en el hombro de índigo.

-Haber, haber, si entendimos- dijo Sunset mientras se tocaba la frente.

-Lightning dust es tu prima- Intento Entenderlo Rarity.

-Es enemiga de Rainbow- confeso Fluttershy.

-Ahora, ¿porque tu la odias?- Pregunto Applejack mientras miraba confusa a Rainbow.

-Lightning dust me empujo de escenario de Cloudsdale y Rainbow me atrapo- Aclaro Fluttershy y todas ya se dirigieron mal a Lightning dust.

-ya entendimos- dijeron todas.

-Bien, que podemos hacer primero?- Twilight saco una agenda de su bolso y un lápiz.

-Que tal si ese chico raro que esta medio loco nos muestra la escuela- señalo a Chesse que estaba a su lado.

-no estoy loco, en cambio loco aquí sería Fancy Pants, se queja de toda la gente mal vestida- dijo Chesse mientras veía llegar a Fancy Pants.

-Uh, bueno Rarity encontramos tu alma gemela- Dijo entre risas Applejack y todas comenzaron a reír, menos Rarity, ya que se cruzo de brazos por esa pequeña broma.

-Yo no soy exagerada!- se defendió ella.

-Como digas- rodeo los ojos Rainbow.

-Igual no hace falta que nos muestres la escuela, ya la conocemos, bueno solo nosotras, así que creo que ya es una ventaja y puedes zafarte de esta tarea- comento Fluttershy a Chesse quien miraba con una sonrisa a todas el asintió pero decidió quedarse por si a caso necesitaban algo, Chesse era muy dulce, le gustaba hacer muchos amigos, ya era el alma gemela de Pinkie pie.

Todas se dirigieron al gimnasio donde se toparían con los demás concursantes. El profesor Discord estaba junto a Celestía, Luna y Cadence hablando sobre los próximos juegos, en teoría abría mas concurso que otros y tomaría muy pocas semanas realizar los, pero abría que aprovechar estos días para divertirse.

-Hola queridos alumnos, primero que nada, quiero darles la Bienvenida a los Wondercolts- todos aplaudieron sin ganas.

-¡HOLAAAAAAAA! SOY PINKIE PIE ME ENCANTAN LAS FIESTAS Y AMO EL CHOCOLATE!- Grito con un megáfono Pinkie muy, pero muy emocionada. Discord miro a Celestia por la ínter versión y ella solo sonrió encogiéndose de hombros, al igual que Luna.

-No mas chocolates para ti- Exclamo Rarity por haber pasado la mayor vergüenza de su vida.

-Como decía antes de ser interrumpido- exclamo de mala gana Discord -estos juegos serán diferentes a los que solemos hacer, con las directoras estuvimos hablando y decidimos realizar mas juegos, por ejemplo para las chicas a las que tanto le gusta la moda, un concurso de moda

-¡SIIIIII!-Gritaron todas las chicas & inclusive Rarity

\- para los chicos o también chicas puede haber Fútbol, Natación o

-¡OH SI!- Exclamaron Índigo y Rainbow chocando manos.

-Bien, si no hay mas introversión- exclamo ya Discord un poco molesto -Podemos empezar a declarar los concursantes, para nuestro equipo, Los mejores, Spitfire, Fleetfloot, Soarin, Fancy Pants, Caramel, Chesse sándwich , Lightning Dust, Guilda, Coco Pomel, Thunderlane, Tree Hugger y Moon Dancer - menciono Discord mientras unos reflectores los alumbraban.

Twilight se sorprendió a escuchar Moon Dancer, era su vieja amiga, bueno según Twilight no tuvo amigas, pero Moon Dancer fue una de sus mejores amigas cuando ella era niña, Twilight asistía a Cristal Prep de niña junto a Moon Dancer, pero ella se cambio porque se había mudado, Twilight había faltado a su fiesta por un pequeño inconveniente.

Rainbow Dash, miro casi a gritos a Guilda, eran tan grande, pero aun seguía molestando, se le toba al ver como molestaba a Coco Pomel.

-Y ahora para los concursantes de Canterlot High- Dijo Discord mientras daba permiso para que Celestia los nombrara -Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Rarity, Applejack, Indigo Zap, Rainbow Dash, Lemon Zest, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Flash Sentry, Big Macintosh, Bulks Biceps- Comento a todos la Directora Celestía mientras los alumbraban, todos quedaron viendo a las chicas en especial Guilda quien no le había quitado los ojos de en sima a Dash y miraba con recelo a Fluttershy.

-¡Wondercolts unidos!- Grito Pinkie pie muy emocionada -¡WONDERCOLTS AMIGOS POR TODA LA VIDA!- gritaron todos unidos en un abrazo grupal, Flash no perdió nada y abrazo a Twilight, lo cual le causo un sonrojo, el sabía que no era la pony de la cual se había enamorado, pero eso no quiere decir que cambie la cosa por lo que siente, el sabe que son la misma persona con distintos niveles pero mismo carácter y gustos.

-Festejen mientras pueden porque terminaran en segundo Lugar- Exclamo Lightning Dust quien venía abrazada de Soarin, este solo rodó los ojos, tenia una sonrisa arrogante como casi todos los chicos de la preparatoria.

-Perdón querida ¿y tu quien eres?- Respondió Rarity ya enfadada por la actitud de la Dust.

-La que te va a dejar en segundo lugar señora- dijo Guida mientras la miraba desafiante.

-¡SEÑORA!- Grito enojada Rarity, mientras que dash la jalaba. Rainbow se coloco en frente de Rarity, ella negaba con la cabeza -tiempo sin verte- dijo Rainbow mirándola mal.

-Que bueno, esto se pondrá bueno dejando en segundo lugar a la "Asombrosa"- dijo entre comillas -Crash!- todo su equipo rió.

-¡CHICAAAAS TWILIGHT VIENEEEEEEE!- Grito Sunset Shimmer mirando su libro mágico, con el cual utilizaba para comunicarse con la otra Twilight pony.

-¡SIIIIIIIII!- Gritaron todas emocionadas sin hacerle caso a los demás, aquellos se enojaron por que no les prestaban atención.

-¡OH POR DIOS DOS TWILIGHT ESTO SERA BUENO, LAS BROMAS QUE AREMOS- Dijo Dash mientras empezaba a pensar nuevas bromas.

-¡DOBLE NERDS!- Grito Índigo, pero todas las miraron con cara de "Cerra el pico".

* * *

 **COMO DIJE TWILIGHT VIENE YAY, AHORA DOS TWILIGHT O.O, ESTE CAP ESTA BUENO ARHE, BUENO ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO,**


	6. Cap 5 DOBLE TWILIGHT

**Holis perdón por no actualizar esta historia, estaba ocupada con las otras (?* mayor excusa xD, bien perdonen TnT no me maten..**

* * *

-¡Owws Estoy tan nerviosonada!- Grito Pinkie saltando por todo el lugar.

-No puedo creer que vayamos a ver a otra Twilight, eso es asombroso!- Grito Índigo mientras levantaba el puño y tenia una mega sonrisa.

-espera un momento- Dijo Twilight (Humana) - si hay una twilight pony en el otro mundo, sunset pertenece a ese mundo de ponys, no significa que aquí debe haber una Sunset humana verdadera, osea la sunset que pertenece a este mundo- Dijo Twilight con toda la verdad del mundo.

Todas quedaron calladas a tal respuesta y miraron a Sunset quien estaba en shock por eso.

-¡Chicaas!- grito spike saliendo del portal.

-¡SPIKEEEEE!- Gritaron todas y lo fueron a abrazar.

-Menos mal que deje a mi spike en casa- dijo entre risas Twilight.

-¡¿Como llegaste tan rápido?!, pensé que venias de tras de mi..- Dijo Spike dudoso.

-Y aquí vine, ella es mi otra yo de este mundo- Exclamo Twilight ya acostumbrada.

-¡O POR DIOOOOOOOS!- Exclamaron Índigo y Lemon.

-Bienvenida Twilight, llegas a tiempo para unos nuevos juegos de la amistad- exclamo la directora celestia llegando detrás de las chicas junto a las sub directora Luna.

-Cualquier cosa son hermanas gemelas- dijo Sunset mientras todas comenzaban a guiñarse el ojo.

-aunque ya todos en canterlot high saben que son de mundos distintos- dijo Pinkie mientras sacaba una caja de cupcakes de su cabello y comenzaba a comer, todas le miraron raro.

-Eeeeeh... okey?- Dijeron todos.

-¡Vamos chicas suba al autobús o llegaran tarde!- Exclamo Luna, todas hicieron caso.

Mientras tanto en Cloudsdale CQ...

-Que bonita era esa chica de cabello violeta, se nota que era una experta en moda,- dijo suspirando Fancy, todos rodaron los ojos.

-Hay Fancy, no puedo creer que te enamores de esa...- Exclamo Lighning Dust asqueada.

-El Amor esta en todos lados, nadie decide de quien enamorarse, solo pasa y ya- dijo Chesse muy feliz.

-En eso tiene razón- le contesto Soarin con una sonrisa embobada.

-No jodas, no digas que te as enamorado tu también- Dijo Spitfire asombrada, esto no se podría creer, Soarin, el SOARIN ! Se enamoro por primera vez.

-Dime que es una de Cloudsdale CQ y no de Canterlot High- Dijo Fleetfloot Frustrada, estaba esperando a ver la reaccion de Spitfire, ella habia comentado que estaba prohibido enamorarse de la competencia.

-¡O POR DIOS!- Exclamo chesse tirando serpentinas y globos por todos lados.

-¡A que es esa chica raindows...- Chesse fue interrumpido por Guilda

-¡RAINBOW CRASH!- Exclamo rompiendo el vaso de vidrio.

-Si esa- dijo lightning rodando los ojos.

-No miren aya!- señalo Guilda, mientras todos miraban en la direccion que apuntaba su dedo y nada mas y nada menos que las chicas quien estaban persiguiendo a un perro, cuyo perro era spike

-¡SPIKE ESPERAAA CARAJOO!- Exclamo Applejack mientras perseguia a Spike.

-¡Eso no se hace!- Exclamo Rarity corriendo por todos lados con sus tacones

-JAJAJ CÁLMENSE-

-¡CALLATE NO VES QUE NOS VAN A DESCUBRIR-

-¡SI ES VERDAD QUE PASARÍA SI CLOUDSDALE CQ SE ENTERA DE QUE TWILIGHT Y TU SON DE OTRO MUNDO!-

-Oye se mas especifica yo soy de este ella es del otro- exclamo Twilight (Humana)-

-¡Oh vamos que nos escucharan!- Dijo Rainbow señalando a los demás quien las miraban raro.

-¡BOMBA DE HUMO!- Pinkie tiro una especie de cajita con humo dentro.

-¡NO PINKIEEE!- gritaron todas, todas estaban tosiendo como locas.

-¡JAJAJA GANE!- Dijo Spike quien estaba apunto de llegar a la mesa de los de Cloudsdale CQ , pero fue atrapado por Rainbow.

-¡NO LO CREO!-

-¡ESE PERRO HABLOOOOOO?!- Exclamo Soarin parándose pero rápidamente callo por el miedo.

-¡Oh pues claro y del mundo donde vengo soy un gran dragón que escupe fuego- dijo lo mas normal spike.

-¡SPIKEEEEEEEEEE!- le regañaron todas.

-Genial a hora otra escuela lo sabe-

-Querrás decir tres escuelas- comento Lemon.

Después de este raro inconveniente y de clarar dudas, Twlight (Humana) había comentado que Spike tenia un collar especial con una placa que le hacia hablar el lenguaje de los humanos, cosa que fue mas coherente para todos. También que la otra Twilight era su hermana, pero le dijeron que se llamaban con el mismo nombre, luego de este embrollo las dos escuelas se separaron.

-¡TWILIGHT? O MAS BIEN TWILIGHTS...- Dijo muy asombrado Flash y este en el acto se desmayo.

-oh oh, flash tiene doble enamoramiento- comento con una pequeña risa Pinkie y todas la fulminaron con la mirada.

* * *

 **¡¿QUE LES PARECIÓ?! ES LO QUE ESPERABAAAAN :D**

 **que pasar MUAJAJAJAJAJA..**

 **un beso a:**

 **claby**

 **Estefi**

 **Dafne**

 **Alexa**

 **Dina**

 **Delfi**

 **Cele**

 **Cami**

 **La otra Cami**

 **Melu**

 **Xime**

 **La otra xime**

 **Leo**

 **Karen**

 **Agente**

 **Cecilia**


	7. AVISO SUPER MEGA IMPORTANTE

**HOLIIIIIS, SOY YO :v Pues vengo a decirles que dejo FANFIC y las historias las borrare, por cierto, si quieren lees esta hitoria (esta mas avanzada ya) vayan a WATTPAD, ¿Que es eso?, algunos no saben de su existecia pero es como fanfic, pero mucho mas facil, ademas de que hay mas historias y son mucho mas interesantes, hay mas lectores y todos los llevamos bien, bueno casí, pero esta bueno deberian ir, en wattpad me llamo Florwis, si el mismo nombre que aquí, y no corregi los errores porque me daba flojera :v bye**


End file.
